Heart in a Headlock
by littlefoot1791
Summary: This is an au fic with Mulan as a pirate with Hood and his merry men as well as Hook. Aurora is a land bound lady of the evening.
1. Chapter 1

This is an au fic with Mulan as a pirate with Hood and his merry men as well as Hook. Aurora is a land bound lady of the evening.

**A/N**: I do not own any of this. These characters are from OUAT and Disney. Also, I may never finish this, so read it knowing that it might be open ended. And yeah… enjoy!

Aurora sits on the bed clutching the sheet damp with sweat to her chest. This was always both the best and worst part of the job, the leaving.

She didn't even care to look around the room, they all looked the same. A picture of loneliness constantly scattered throughout shown through the misplaced clothing scattered across the floor, pictures folded down in sadness, a breeze passing through the haphazard windows.

She didn't even turn to look at her client. This particular one tended to keep the money on the table, allowing for her to just leave as soon as she wore him out, which was actually a blessing compared to most. Aurora let go of the sheet and began to feel around the room for her clothing. She was lucky the moon was bright tonight; it made this part much easier. There had been plenty of times where she found herself cursing under her breath due to a stubbed toe or inability to find some of her smaller garments.

After grabbing her pay off the table, Aurora whispered a goodnight to the room as she slid out the door. Her own home wasn't too far from here, but she never liked walking around in the darkness. Too many people were out at night, from ruffians to beggars; saints to thieves.

Once making it home safely she picked the lock to her door before sliding into the room. She never brought the key with her to a client's house in case it could be misplaced. The night was still slightly young considering how late she had to stay up on normal nights so she opted to light a candle to read. Tonight she would lose herself in research until the candle dimmed and her eyes could no longer stay open.

* * *

Mulan slowly opened her heavy eyes. Her hammock had lulled her into another restful sleep, making it difficult to actually get moving most mornings. Carefully, she swung her legs over the side to fall to her feet and stretch out the sleep. Lying against the wall beside her hammock she found her sword and sheath to equip. She hadn't had much use for the sword on most days, but it always made her feel more comfortable to have it on her person. She knew she could find her armor in her chest by the wall as well, but it would only be cumbersome as she climbed riggings and swerved through the bustling ship.

After slipping on her shoes and hat she opened her door to the hallway. She was lucky, Hook and Hood both were more interested in her comfort than the rest of their men. Mulan was the only person on the ship to be housed in her own room. There were some objections, but the captains made it clear that objections meant mutiny, and such behavior would not be tolerated.

There was little light from the rooms indicating many late sleepers as she tiptoed her way up onto the deck of the ship. The creaks and sway of the vessel felt like home the longer she sailed. Once on the deck she made her way to the railing, grabbing onto the strong, rough wood. Looking out at the water she could see the sun beginning to rise in the horizon. This was the best part of every day, when she could feel the world waking up around her. Yes, she did indeed love sailing, but…

"Something is missing, isn't it?" Hook said quietly to the ocean. Mulan hadn't heard him come up behind her. She mentally lectured herself about how careless she had gotten since boarding the ship.

"What do you mean" Was all she could say in response. Hook was always quite the pensive person in these early hours of the day, but usually he didn't vocalize his musings.

Hook just smiled sadly at her and rested his hand on her shoulder. "We best be getting ready for port. Look out for me wouldya? Hood is waking the rest of the men to begin preparations."

Mulan nodded and walked over to the rigging to begin the long climb. If only Hook had kept his thoughts to himself. She was content in her own delusions and didn't need anyone pointing them out to her. This would be a long sail to port.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm going to try to get new chapters out every week. If it doesn't happen I apologize ahead of time.

Aurora blinked her eyes open feeling the course paper underneath her cheek. _I must have fallen asleep reading_ she thought as she gently pried her face off the now-dry parchment. Drooling has always been one of her more ghastly sleeping habits that she has desperately tried to overcome.

Looking over at the once lit candle she cursed herself for once again keeping it aflame all night, effectively wasting precious wax. Aurora would have to go to the stores soon if she wanted to continue her research into her past. Slowly she got up and took inventory of her limbs, stretching each one consecutively to get all of the kinks out from the long night and awkward sleeping position.

Aurora treaded to the window. Judging by the sun's position it must be sometime after noon that she woke. She could hear the characteristic squawk of the gulls outside as they made their way to the port a few streets over. Sighing, she supposed that she might as well change into her other dress before walking to port to get some errands completed before roaming the streets for more work. Naveen or Tiana might have something for her to do to earn some extra coin.

Once she finished sliding on her more comfortable dress, Aurora put down some food for her mischievous orange cat. Petting him gently, Aurora cooed a good-bye to Thomas O'Malley before following the smell of the sea to the shops on the port.

* * *

It was a couple hours till noon whenever the crew finally made it to their destination. They quickly traded their wares with potential buyers from the black market as well as even the government. "Every king has a price to inhibit their competition" Hook had said slyly as Hood shook his head at him with a barely concealed smile. He was always the master of more illegal trade while Hood would trade between buyers from the market, solidifying their disguises as fishermen from "across the way". Mulan's job was to help defend their wares as well as keep a look out for any other supplies they may need to continue on their journey.

Mulan nervously fussed with her short hair as she walked into the nearest diner, the trio now free and very hungry after their physical and monetary duties. It had taken them a few hours at least to unload and reload a good majority of their wares let alone negotiate agreeable prices. The diner entitled "Tiana's Place" gave off a homey feel which only aided in beckoning Mulan closer.

"Have you ever been here before?" She asked the boys.

"We don't typically frequent this particular port, at least we haven't yet. After this deal we may be coming back much more frequently." Hook said with a glint in his eyes.

Hood nudged Hook in the arm to bring him out of his daze. "They're good people with good supplies as well as a great need for food and other goods from other areas around the world. They're rather secluded for a port town." Hood explained as he opened the door for them to walk through.

"I meant have you ever been to this pla…"

"Hellooooooooooo and welcome to Tiana's Place!" A bright bouncy blonde announced as soon as they stepped over the threshold of the diner. She was dressed in a pink uniform that looked tailored just for her. The apron she wore was reminiscent of what one would consider a dress for a princess. "A table for three?" she asked latching onto Mulan's wrist before steering them to a table. Mulan nodded a little overwhelmed by the girl as the two men behind her tried to keep in their chuckles.

"My name is Charlotte and I'll be your hostess for today!" the girl said ushering them into their booth. "If you have any questions at all I'll be right over there. Any. Questions. At. All." She winked at the three patrons before leaning into Mulan's ear. "I have a pen and a pad of paper with a list of digits in my mind if you're interested too" she whispered before bouncing back to her position in the front of the store behind a podium.

Mulan proceeded to hide her face in the menu feeling her cheeks burn as the men around her laughed. "Well if you aren't going for her I'm in for a short ride before we set sail!" Hook said patting her on the back in time with his chortles.

"She's all yours…" The woman mumbled into her menu.

Hood propped his head up onto his hand with an elbow on the table. "I don't think blondes are quite Ping's type. You remember that beautiful one with the books from a couple ports away?"

"Oh yeah! That girl was a perceptive one! Saw right through your hat hair!" Hook exclaimed rubbing hear hat onto her head.

"I honestly think any girl would be able to see through this…" Mulan gestured to herself with slight disdain as she fixed her hair and hat. "I really need to come up with something a bit more manly than your old clothes, a haircut, a hat, and a new name."

"Well anything other than facial hair we've done… We only need to convince the crew at this point. We'll figure something out eventually." Hook said without concern as the waitress came over to their table.

"Hello, I'm Aurora and I'll be your waitress for today. Would you like to order some drinks while you decide on your meal?"


	3. Chapter 3

As Aurora passed Charlotte on her way to her table, she felt a tug on the back of the collar of her dress, effectively holding her in place by the hostess podium.

"Charlotte if you continue to do that you're going to end up choking me to death!" Aurora proclaimed as she rubbed her neck soothingly.

"I call him." The blonde said looking straight into her eyes.

"Which 'him' are you talking about? From here it looks like there are three men over there." Aurora searched her new table from afar sizing up each of the males. There was a laughing pair of men across the table from a tinier one. The laughing pair seemed more masculine than the other one who seemed to be engrossed in the menu.

"The little one. He's foreign and looks extremely cute! They have to be from the new crew that came into port this morning. He might even be some kind of royal cargo! Who knows? I surely don't. I'm going to find out though. Or… you could find out for me!" Charlotte said excitedly with a glint in her eyes as she clasped her hands together in a pleading motion.

"Char, I'm just here to get some extra money. I really don't need to get caught up in this…"

"Oh come on! It's for a friend. PuhLEASE! I'll wash your clothes! I'll feed your cat! You can pimp me out and take a quarter of the cut!"

"Woah. Just… fine. You obviously really want this." Aurora said as she folded her arms across her chest considering the situation. "How do you suppose I get this information out of him?"

"I don't know. You'll figure it out! I have a lot of faith in you. A LOT. Now, go before they look over and get suspicious!" Charlotte exclaimed pushing Aurora in the direction of the table before readjusting her shirt to look more presentable.

Aurora sighed before straightening her shoulders and walking over to the table calmly. How she was going to approach the subject of the man's origins she had no idea. Well she might as well get her job out of the way first.

"Hello, I'm Aurora and I'll be your waitress for today. Would you like to order some drinks while you decide on your meal?"

The men all looked over at her each smiling sweetly before ordering their drinks.

"I don't believe I saw you around town last time we were in port, I'm Captain Hook and these are two of my merrier men." The grungier man said as he gestured to his two companions.

Aurora arched her brow, about to respond politely whenever the man beside the Captain spoke more gruffly. "Well when you say it like that, it really does sound stupid."

"It doesn't matter how you say it. The title itself screams stupid."

Aurora smiled at the men trying to stop the argument before it started, "Well, it doesn't sound that bad…"

"Don't worry about Robin, m'am. They are always back and forth complaining like a married couple." The third man said to her reassuringly. He had a softness to his eyes, wise and weary like the other men, but almost more mysterious. The Captain had said that they were men, but those eyes seemed more feminine than any man she has seen. Shaking her head she tried to derail her inner monologue away from the enigmatic person in front of her.

"So where are you guys from, if you don't mind me asking?" Aurora smiled at the three.

"We are fishermen that don't exactly have a particular place to be. Most of us were born in different countries but have decided to explore the world." Robin said with a smile.

"We fight the good fight. Some of our men are looking for any place that happens to be better than where they are from. Others just have nowhere else to go so the sea is their home." The Captain added.

"Well what about you?" Aurora asked inquiring the younger man at the table.

* * *

_What about me indeed_. Mulan thought pensively as she practiced her archery on the ship. It was quickly turning evening and most of the men were currently out getting ready for dinner and a drink at the pub. She had stepped out after lunch, not even needing an excuse for the men. The duo knew they probably wouldn't get much of an answer anyway so they bid her a good rest of the day and reminded her about dinner.

*THUNK*

The arrow she had held in her quiver vibrated slightly in the wood of the target before it settled. She was using her more flimsy arrows in order to save the best for a time where she may need them.

She had been sailing for months and she was still no closer to finding out anything about the fate of her family. Tomorrow she would search the archives of the town while they were still docked. Mulan doubted that they would give her any fruitful information anyway.

*THUNK*

Mulan reflected on her answer to the waitress's question. Soul searching she had said. Not entirely false, or entirely true either.

*THUNK*

It didn't help her blend in though.

*THUNK*

She just sounded like an existential…

*THUNK*

Hare-brained…

*THUNK*

Idiot.

*THUNK*

Mulan reached back into her quiver finding only air. She sighed and climbed down the rigging of the crow's nest where she had been residing before walking over to the target littered with arrows. Discarding the broken arrows into a wood bin, Mulan then filled her quiver back up with what was left. It was about time to walk over to the pub. At least she had taken some time to compartmentalize her feelings on the ship. She didn't understand why the opinion of a random waitress mattered anyway. The smile the girl had given her in return for her information just made her feel… weird. Mulan didn't like it. She didn't like this feeling at all.


End file.
